Problem: $ \dfrac{2}{8} \div \left(-\dfrac{8}{3} \div -\dfrac{5}{6}\right) = {?} $
Answer: First, we can simplify the problem: $ \dfrac{1}{4} \div \left(-\dfrac{8}{3} \div -\dfrac{5}{6}\right) = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{1}{4} \div \left(-\dfrac{8}{3} \times -\dfrac{6}{5}\right) $ $ = \dfrac{1}{4} \div \left(\dfrac{-8 \times -6} {3 \times 5}\right) $ $ = \dfrac{1}{4} \div \dfrac{48}{15} $ $ = \dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{15}{48} $ $ = \dfrac{1 \times -15}{4 \times -48} $ $ = \dfrac{15}{192}$ Simplify: $ = \dfrac{5}{64}$